She's A Mystery
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: Kai is stressed out enough having to deal with the new teammate and up coming tournament, but to have a mysterious girl come out of no where and start confusing him, is the last thing he needs.


_I feel like,_

_I would like,_

_To be somewhere else doing something that matters,_

_And I'll admit here,_

_While I sit here,_

_My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather,_

_What's my purpose, _

_It feels worthless,_

_So unwanted like I've lost all my value,_

_I can't find it,_

_Not in the least bit,_

_And I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you;_

_And sometimes I think that I'm not good at all,_

_And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all,_

_But then you assure me;_

_I'm a little more than useless,_

_And when I think that I can't do this,_

_You promise me that I'll get through this,_

_And do something right,_

_Do something right for once;_

_So I say if I can't,_

_Do something significant,_

_I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted,_

_And nothing trivial,_

_That life could give me will,_

_Measure up to what might have replaced it,_

_Too late look,_

_My date book,_

_Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone,_

_And I bet,_

_That regret,_

_Will prove to get me to improve in the long run;_

_And sometimes I think that I'm not good at all,_

_And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all,_

_But then you assure me;_

_I'm a little more than useless,_

_And when I think that I can't do this,_

_You promise me that I'll get through this,_

_And do something right,_

_Do something right for once,_

_I'm a little more than useless,_

_And I knew I knew this,_

_Was gonna be the day,_

_Gonna be the day,_

_That I would do something right,_

_Do something right for once;_

_I noticed,_

_I know this,_

_Week is a symbol of how I use my time,_

_Resent it,_

_I spent it,_

_Convincing myself the world's doing just fine,_

_Without me,_

_Doing anything of any consequence,_

_Without me,_

_Showing any sign of ever making sense, _

_Of my time,_

_It's my life,_

_And right,_

_To use it like I should,_

_Like he would,_

_For the good,_

_Of everything that I would ever know;_

_I'm a little more than useless,_

_And when I think that I can't do this,_

_You promise me that I'll get through this,_

_And do something right,_

_Do something right for once,_

_I'm a little more than useless,_

_And I knew I knew this,_

_Was gonna be the day,_

_Gonna be the day,_

_That I would do something right,_

_Do something right for once;_

A mahogany-eyed girl no older than thirteen sang quietly to herself as she sat nervously outside the BBA chairman's office. Thanks to the music she seemed a little more relaxed, music had that effect on her, it altered her emotions.

As she let out a sigh, the oak door opened, soon to relieve her destiny. She took a deep breath mentally preparing herself, once sure of herself she stood up and walked into the office.

Once through the door she came face to face with Mr. Dickinson, the man who held her fate. She gave him a little smile, as he returned the favor with a very reassuring smile.

"Welcome to the team Miss Williams, the Bladebreakers will be here shortly to meet their newest addition to the team," Mr. Dickinson laughed as he saw her face blown away with surprise.

"Are you serious?" she asked clearing confused thoughts that there had to be much better bladers out there beside her.

"Why yes, unless you've changed your mind…" he trailed off looking into her determined eyes.

"Well, I mean… Um, no I haven't, I'm just a little taken back," she replied still astounded that she was chosen.

"Good, I'm glad th-," Mr. Dickinson started before he was interrupted by Tyson crashing through the door.

"Hey Mr. D, sorry we're late, so where's our new teammate, and who is she?" the navy haired boy questioned as his team walked in behind him.

"This is your new teammate, boys this is Allie Williams," Mr. Dickinson introduced a very nervous girl to the other members of the team.

"But she's a girl!" Tyson exclaimed clearly shocked.

Ray elbowed Tyson quickly shutting him up instantly noticing the girl was clearly uncomfortable and Tyson wasn't helping. "Please excuse our friend, my name is Ray," the raven haired blader told her quickly adding his toothy grin, to show her that she was welcome.

"Hi I'm Max, welcome to the team," the blonde stated cheerfully also giving a trademark smile.

Max turned his head to look at Tyson, urging him to introduce himself. "I'm Tyson," he mumbled giving in.

With that they all glanced at their captain, who remained silent, seeing no one would, Tyson continued, "And Mr. Sourpuss over there is our captain."

"Hi," Allie greeted showing a small smile as she memorized their names.

"Sorry boys but I've got to go to a meeting, so please show Allie the ropes and also show her that she is welcome," Mr. Dickinson told them as he headed out the door.

After a few seconds of stillness Tyson broke the silence, "So do you want to come over to my house?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Allie paused unsure.

And with that the Bladebreakers lead her to Tyson's dojo. Once they got there, they took her straight to the backyard to test her skills.

"Ok, let's see what you got, Allie I would like you and Tyson to battle," Kai stated bored obviously hating the idea of another teammate to baby-sit.

_Oh great, I have to go against the world champ, I doomed! Wait what am I saying, well, thinking, I'm going against this dipstick, what is this some kind of a joke. Heh, who am I kidding I'm so going to lose._

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip," Tyson yelled as Allie mumbled lost in her arguing thoughts.

Allie instinctively pulled the blue ripcord from the black launcher releasing a black blade covered with blue and silver markings. It tripped into the dish but quickly turned to the side giving it balance and more momentum. Once it got its act together, Allie looked at Tyson's blade waiting for it to make one false move. To her surprise the blade was on the attack quickly heading toward her defenseless top. Not having another choice, Allie called out her bitbeast.

"Aviary!" she exclaimed as a white hawk with blue markings on its tail and wing feathers escaped for the bitchip it was contained in.

Kai and the other's stood in awe looking at the fascinating hawk right before their eyes. _She has a bitbeast! Mr. Dickinson never mentioned her having a bitbeast, no wonder she made it our team, _Kai thought as he watched the massive bird hover over the spinning beyblade.

"Aviary, finish him off with solar flare!" Allie shouted seeing that this was the perfect time to attack seeing Tyson was off guard. The black blade below the hawk sped up as streaks of blue fire appeared, while the hawk itself had rings of blue fire surrounding it. It swiftly blasted into the direction of Tyson's white blade, shooting out of the ring.

Tyson hurriedly ran to his smoking blade in amazement, as it stayed jammed into the wall of the Granger dojo.

Seeing the damage she caused, Allie blushed clearly embarrassed as she muttered a sudden "sorry."

A confused Kai just looked at her blankly, _what just happened?_

"Dude she total beat you, she kicked your butt," Max gave a laugh, but stopped abruptly seeing Tyson's expression. "Heh, sorry."

"You have a bitbeast?" Ray questioned her not believing what he had just seen.

"Huh, oh yeah, why don't you?" Allie asked now just equally confused as the others.

"Yeah, but we had no clue you did!" Tyson exclaimed, "I mean you of at least warned me!"

"Sorry," Allie apologized giving a big cheesy smile that said 'woops' all over it.

"Hey do you want to stay over for dinner?" Tyson invited realizing how late it was.

"Sure, I'd love to, thanks," Allie, added remembering her manners that her mom practically had to chisel in her head.

The others except Kai cheered as Tyson ran to tell his grandfather.

Kai noticed this was the perfect time to escape his annoying teammates to get sometime to himself. Kai soundlessly made his way to the lookout.

* * *

The moon above reflected on the glistening waves as they slowly made their way up the shore. Kai let out a sigh completely relaxed as the moonbeams hit his eyes making him look more innocent and vulnerable than he would ever wish to look.

Kai suddenly turned his alert head to the side where he had heard a snapping noise.

**

* * *

Flaming- "A cliffhanger. By the way the song above was Relient K's 'More than Useless.'"**

**Kai- "Looks like things are finally going to get interesting."**

**Flaming- "Don't forget to review!"**


End file.
